fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon's Outrage
|rōmaji= Eidoronsu Autoreiji |type= Power-Up |parent ability= Spirit Slayer Magic |parent item= Rei no Lacrima |user= Spirit Slayers with four elements }} Eidolon's Outrage ( , Eidoronsu Autoreiji lit. Aberrant Spirit Slayer Skill: Multi-Dimensional Transcendent Evolution): Eidolon's Outrage is an advanced Spirit Slayer Magic ability that's more or less equivalent to the actual Primal Dragon Mode of Dragon Slayer Magic; additionally, Eidolon's Outrage is a power only capable of being accessed by a Divine Exorcist, a Spirit Slayer whom is able to harness a quartet of elements – Spirit Slayer Magics that represent the four classic elements all converge within the body of the wielder while accessing the full power of the spirits whom taught them their element, with the Rei no Lacrima installed within their bodies causing a spirit resonance to enable the Spirit Slayer to tap into parallel universes and from there empower themselves with their the power of their own possibilities, boosting their potential up to the level of a Spirit King while additionally giving them the ability to unleash all four of their elements simultaneously Description In any case, when engaging Eidolon's Outrage, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic invokes a specific mechanism of the Rei no Lacrima ( , Rei no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Spirits) which has been infused within their frame; the Rei no Lacrima is a rare and extremely expensive Lacrima; a magic crystalline substance found in both and ; this Rei no Lacrima gives individuals artificially increased spiritual powers when implanted into their body; unlike Ryū no Lacrima, these Rei no Lacrima do not have Spirit Slayer Magic captured within, but rather, these Rei no Lacrima are actually the postmortem remains of a spirit, their essences crystallized within these magic stones. This means that unlike the the Dragon Slayer equivalent, this does not make a hopeful user of this power a wielder of Second Generation Spirit Slayer Magic, but rather, it can be considered akin to stacking Arc of Embodiment on top of Memory-Make, only bolstering the user's power but not really making any noticeable changes to their power-set; in the case of a non-Spirit Slayer, implanting a Rei no Lacrima would not grant them the power and knowledge necessary to use an artificial form of Spirit Slayer Magic, meaning that Spirit Slayer Magic is only available to those whom have learnt this unfathomable power from an actual spirit. However, a mutation that's inherent within one in a million magicians, the Hybrid Origin, is capable of taking the idea of implanting a Slayer Magic Lacrima within the user's body up to eleven and perhaps even further. Through said mutation, a magician is granted a unique physiology which enables them to bond more easily with Lacrima that is implanted within their body, the user's organs and the like synchronizing with the energies flowing throughout her dainty frame to have their body function as an organic adapter, a device that converts attributes of one electrical device or system to those of an otherwise incompatible device or system, with this adaptability tied to the separation of the power stored within the magical crystals, essentially making them a walking Lacrima in the vein of the strongest of the Four Gods of Ishgar, - up to a triad of Rei no Lacrima are capable of being installed within the user's frame, and upon the completion of the process, the remains of the spirits stored within the Rei no Lacrima awaken and attune themselves to the arcane frequencies of the user's original Spirit Slayer Magic, forming a "Spirit Resonance" which can be turned on and off at any time. Once the spirit resonance has been established, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantities of arcane energy that are swirling around within their Magic Origin, and with a single mental command, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic forces the spiritual arcane crystal within their body to distribute magical energy that has traces of spiritual power that was previously stored within the crystalline orb at a velocity that's much quicker than usual, accelerating the output and flow of magical energy from the Lacrima to the user's body, evenly spreading it throughout their body while a continuous release rapidly magnifies the quantities of energy dispersed, reaching the user's arms, legs, torso, head, and neck in order to dramatically enhance all of their physical fortes - all the while, the caster focuses the energies that are dwelling within their frame intently, as they begin to surge the arcane powers within themselves outwards ever-so-slightly while inducing the activation sequence of their particular form of Spirit Slayer Magic's elemental might – at this point, the Spirit Slayer grounds themselves while allowing magical energy to seep from their feet into the earth below, rummaging through collections of rocks and all sorts of minerals until these wondrous energies happen upon the core of or . Steeling themselves, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic forges a connection with the inner planet, which grants them the ability to tap into the Ley lines, which are a virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end- they are alignments between places of magical power; while normally, only dragons and s can tap into them to gain their powers, due to Spirit Slayer Magic's nature as a Semantic-Type, a Spirit Slayer is capable of doing the same. A link with the Ley lines established, at this point, the Spirit Slayer invokes the activation sequence of their specific form of Spirit Slayer Magic as to utilize the immense purity of the magical energies within the Ley lines in accordance with their element, opening up a multitude of rifts, thus creating openings into parallel universes; from here, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is able to interact with the other side through a small opening – specifically, their alternate selves – through the rift in the world that had been opened; though other than interacting with their other possibilities, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is incapable of further interaction. This overall results in a tremendous upsurge of arcane power as their element becomes infused with their bloodstream before reaching their brain, resonating with adrenaline they are experiencing during combat, entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability that easily surpasses the likes of Drive, Dragon Force, a vast majority of Dragon Slayer Magic power-ups, and many more "enhanced states" – when this power is invoked, the sclera of the Spirit Slayer Magic's user turn pitch-black, their irises become extremely small and completely white, and they attain sharp teeth while eight wings composed entirely out of elemental energy begin to protrude from their back. Tapping into their power as a Divine Exorcist, which is a one-of-a-kind Spirit Slayer with four elements at their every beck and call, instead of being limited to two elements at once, when Eidolon's Outrage is invoked, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic can combine all four of their elements in any number to produce a vast variety of powerful spells that have a myriad of effects, all in accordance to their will. By interacting with their alternate selves, the Spirit Slayer is able to draw upon their power, their other selves overlaying their existence as to stack the physical and supernatural might of their alternative possibilities upon themselves, resulting in an enormous boost of power all across the board – the amount of power the Spirit Slayer gains through the invocation of Eidolon's Outrage depends on how many parallel worlds and thus alternate selves they interact with, the most seen without any power-boosters being thirty so far. As a result of the sheer volume of the surge of power granted by this power-up, before even properly utilizing the power to its fullest, the user constantly discharges aftereffects of their elements, and their speed and power drastically increase to levels that allow them to fight toe-to-toe with incredulously powerful beings. When the power granted by Eidolon's Outrage is exerted to its maximum, in a radius expanding meters, the surroundings itself becomes a storm of elemental energy which varies from user to user, and the user becomes cloaked in their element, which takes upon the manifestation of their patron spirit, resulting in a frightening visage that can cause some weaker fighters to lose the will to continue. However, gaining too much power will oftentimes completely sap the arcane energy and stamina of the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic at an alarming rate, but even so, it potentially grants them the ability to draw in limitless energy. Trivia *Eidolon's Outrage was partially based on the mechanics for Abyss Break, 's four Dragon Slayer Magic elements and subsequent transformation, and finally, Primal Dragon Mode. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus